secretos de hermanos
by RangerFanatic
Summary: Robin tiene una hermana gemela de la quien nadie sabe pero todo cambia cuando el esta en peligro y ella tiene que rescatarlo y termina herida entonces ella junto a acualat se quedan en la torre T y luego se unen al equipo pero poco a poco se sabra el secreto que robin tiene una gemela no soy tan buena en estas descripciones jeje


Yo: he revivido!

Robin: quien es la loca?

Yo: loca?! Perdón pero yo soy la escritora y si no quieres que termines murto mejor cállate

Robin: ok, ok me callo pero no me mates

Yo: bueno he vuelto y con una historia más LOL

Roguina: pero si ni siquiera has terminado alguna de las otras dos que tienes

Yo: si lo sé pero no puede evitarlo ya tenía en mente esta historia y el no hacerla me comía viva

Acualat: y de donde sacaste la idea de esto?

Yo: no se solo seme ocurrió de pronto

Raven: y de que se trata?

Yo: bueno es de que Robin tiene una hermana gemela de la que no habla mucho y mantiene en secreto hacia él equipo, pero eso cambia cuando el ésta en peligro y su hermana llega a salvarlo junto con Acualat, entonces Robin tiene que cuidar a su hermana que recibío un gran golpe y que se convierte en parte del quipo junto con acualat cuando ellos demuestran que tienen potencial en las batallas, pero starfire esta celosa de que Robin este con su hermana creyendo que él ésta enamorada de Roguina hasta que el revela de que Roguina es su hermana gemela :3

Starfire: yo no me pondría celosa de su hermana

Yo: si lo haras ya que no sabes de que no sabes de que es su hermana en el comienzo

Starfire: oh…

Chico bestia: oigan ya comencemos con esto de una sola vez

Yo: no hasta que alguien haga el

Cyborg: ok yo lo hare ranger fanatic no es dueña de los jóvenes titanes solo de su OC

Roguina: que comience el Prologo

Robin: Prologo?

Yo: sip prologo ya que no es un capitulo

Roguina: que comienze

**Prologo**

_El inicio_

Robin estaba en el techo de la torre T viendo hacia el mar pensando en su hermana que no ha visto en años

Robin: '_donde estas hermana?_'

'_más cerca de lo que crees hermano_'

Robin: '_qué? Hermana eres tú? _'

'_nooo… soy tu tía la fea pues quien más voy a ser hermano _'

Robin: '_hermana donde te encuentras? dime_'

'_te daras cuanta luego por ahora digamos estoy cerca_'

Robin: '_no me gusta que te pongas así hermana pero por ahora recuerda no le digas a nadie que somos hermanos ¿entendido?_'

'_pe-pero_'

De pronto la alarma del comunicador de Robin empezó a sonar, cuando Robin lo revisa y ve en la pantalla a una chica con ropa celeste con color azul en algunas partes, con pelo blanco y ojos celestes cristalinos atacando la ciudad

Robin: '_lo siento hermana estoy ocupado luego hablamos talves_'

'_e-espera que pasa?_'

Robin no le contesto a la voz de aquella chica que sonaba en su cabeza simplemente la ignoro y corrió dentro de la torre T hacia la sala de descanso donde se encontró a los demás titanes reunidos viendo a la misma chica que miro Robin en su comunicador

Chico Bestia: oye viejo quien es esa chica

Cyborg: nunca la he visto en mi vida

Starfire: no importa si no la conocemos ella esta destrullendo la ciudad

Raven: starfire tiene razón

Robin: titanes están atacando la cuidad en marcha hay que proteger a las personas

Todos: si!

Todos los titanes olieo de la torre T en dirección de la ciudad cybor en su carro, robin en su motocicleta y chico bestia, raven y starfire iban en el aire

**Mientras en la ciudad:**

Una chica estaba destruyendo la ciudad en espera de que cierta chica apareciera

Chica rara: si atraigo a los titanes y ataco a él, ella va a venir a salvarlo y podre terminar de una buena vez a esa chica JAJAJAJA!

Robin: Titanes Ataquen!

Chica rara: oh… hablando del rey del roma JAJAJAJA! No me podrán vencer titanes

Chico bestia: eso lo vamos a ver

**Mientra en otro lado:**

Chica desconocida: ah… siempre tan terco, je alparecer no puede cambiar

Chico desconocido: hey… alparecer hay una batalla en la ciudad de aquí cerca

Chica desconocida: mejor vamos a ver si necesitan ayuda

Chico desconocido: si es lo que podemos hacer por ahora

Chica desconocida: si

Los chicos desconocidos empezaron a caminar más rapido aunque sin tanta prisa mientras que los titanes estaban empezando a caer uno tras otro aunque se estaban levantando aunque no iban a soportar tanto

Yo: y bien como califican mi historia buena, genial o puedo mejorar díganme en los comentarios

Robin:bien un poco larga pero bien

Yo: gracias robin jeje

Starfire: bueno ravisen, comenten y hasta la próxima

Yo: adiós nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
